informatik_rwthfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Modul:Delink
This module de-links most wikitext. require('Module:No globals') local p = {} local getArgs local function delinkReversePipeTrick(s) if s:match("^%[%[|.*[|\n]") then -- Check for newlines or multiple pipes. return s else return s:match("%[%[|(.*)%]%]") end end local function delinkPipeTrick(s) local linkarea, display = "", "" -- We need to deal with colons, brackets, and commas, per . -- First, remove the text before the first colon, if any. if s:match(":") then s = s:match("%[%%%]") -- If there are no colons, grab all of the text apart from the square brackets and the pipe. else s = s:match("%[%%%]") end -- Next up, brackets and commas. if s:match("%(.-%)$") then -- Brackets trump commas. s = s:match("(.-) ?%(.-%)$") elseif s:match(",") then -- If there are no brackets, display only the text before the first comma. s = s:match("(.-),.*$") end return s end local function delinkWikilink(s) local result = s -- Deal with the reverse pipe trick. if result:match("%[%[|") then return delinkReversePipeTrick(result) end result = mw.uri.decode(result, "PATH") -- decode percent-encoded entities. Leave underscores and plus signs. result = mw.text.decode(result, true) -- decode HTML entities. -- Check for bad titles. To do this we need to find the -- title area of the link, i.e. the part before any pipes. local titlearea if result:match("|") then -- Find if we're dealing with a piped link. titlearea = result:match("^%[%.*%%]") else titlearea = result:match("^%[%(.-)%%]") end -- Check for bad characters. if mw.ustring.match(titlearea, "[%%<>{}%%%c\n]") then return s end -- Check for categories, interwikis, and files. local colonprefix = result:match("%[%(.-):.*%%]") or "" -- Get the text before the first colon. local ns = mw.site.namespacescolonprefix -- see if this is a known namespace if mw.language.isKnownLanguageTag(colonprefix) or ( ns and ( ns.canonicalName "File" or ns.canonicalName "Category" ) ) then return "" end -- Remove the colon if the link is using the . if result:match("%[%then result = "[[" .. result:match("%[%[:(.*%%])") end -- Deal with links using the . if mw.ustring.match(result, "^%[%[^*|%]%]") then return delinkPipeTrick(result) end -- Find the display area of the wikilink if result:match("|") then -- Find if we're dealing with a piped link. result = result:match("^%[%(.+)%%]") -- Remove new lines from the display of multiline piped links, -- where the pipe is before the first new line. result = result:gsub("\n", "") else result = result:match("^%[%(.-)%%]") end return result end local function delinkURL(s) -- Assume we have already delinked internal wikilinks, and that -- we have been passed some text between two square brackets foo. -- If the text contains a line break it is not formatted as a URL, regardless of other content. if s:match("\n") then return s end -- Check if the text has a valid URL prefix and at least one valid URL character. local valid_url_prefixes = {"//", "http://", "https://", "ftp://", "gopher://", "mailto:", "news:", "irc://"} local url_prefix for i,v in ipairs(valid_url_prefixes) do if mw.ustring.match(s, '^%.. v ..'[^"%s.*%]' ) then url_prefix = v break end end -- Get display text if not url_prefix then return s end s = s:match("^%.. url_prefix .. "(.*)%") -- Grab all of the text after the URL prefix and before the final square bracket. s = s:match('^.-(.*)') or "" -- Grab all of the text after the first URL separator character ("<> ). s = mw.ustring.match(s, "^%s*(%S.*)$") or "" -- If the separating character was a space, trim it off. local s_decoded = mw.text.decode(s, true) if mw.ustring.match(s_decoded, "%c") then return s else return s_decoded end end local function delinkLinkClass(s, pattern, delinkFunction) if not type(s) "string" then error("Attempt to de-link non-string input.", 2) end if not ( type(pattern) "string" and mw.ustring.sub(pattern, 1, 1) "^" ) then error('Invalid pattern detected. Patterns must begin with "^".', 2) end -- Iterate over the text string, and replace any matched text. using the -- delink function. We need to iterate character by character rather -- than just use gsub, otherwise nested links aren't detected properly. local result = "" while s ~= '' do -- Replace text using one iteration of gsub. s = mw.ustring.gsub(s, pattern, delinkFunction, 1) -- Append the left-most character to the result string. result = result .. mw.ustring.sub(s, 1, 1) s = mw.ustring.sub(s, 2, -1) end return result end function p._delink(args) local text = args1 or "" if args.refs "yes" then -- Remove any representing ref tags. In most situations -- this is not a good idea - only use it if you know what you are doing! text = mw.ustring.gsub(text, "UNIQ%w*%-ref%-%d*%-QINU", "") end if not (args.comments "no") then text = text:gsub("", "") -- Remove html comments. end if not (args.wikilinks "no") then text = delinkLinkClass(text, "^%[%.-%%]", delinkWikilink) -- De-link wikilinks. end if not (args.urls "no") then text = delinkLinkClass(text, "^%.-%", delinkURL) -- De-link URLs. end if not (args.whitespace "no") then -- Replace single new lines with a single space, but leave double new lines -- and new lines only containing spaces or tabs before a second new line. text = mw.ustring.gsub(text, "(\t[ \t]*)\n([ \t]*\t)", "%1 %2") text = text:gsub("[ \t]+", " ") -- Remove extra tabs and spaces. end return text end function p.delink(frame) if not getArgs then getArgs = require('Module:Arguments').getArgs end return p._delink(getArgs(frame, {wrappers = 'Template:Delink'})) end return p